


I Need My Doctor Stat !

by Doccubus21



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doccubus21/pseuds/Doccubus21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first attempt at writing fanfiction ever.<br/>Bo is injured and goes to Lauren for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need My Doctor Stat !

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or it's characters. I just like playing with them :)

I Need My Doctor Stat!

 

I slowly shuffled towards the lit doorway of Dr. Lauren Lewis's modern stylish abode feeling the blood continue to run down my leg and soak through my black halter top. The two large gashes I received from an underfae were thanks to the hugest bloody claws I have ever seen. I only survived by squeezing myself through a small hole in the sewer grate. How I get myself into these situations I have no idea but trouble seems to find me wherever I go, so having my own personal doctor comes in very handy. My vision is beginning to blur as I reach for the buzzer. Stop! my brain tells me just as I am about to ring it. Lauren isn't in there alone anymore, I am reminded as a picture of Lauren and Nadia kissing fills my mind.

I stumble around the corner of the loft and sink down against the wall reaching for my phone. Better make an appointment first, I think bitterly. I hold my breath as I wait for Lauren to answer the phone.

"Bo, what’s wrong. Are you okay? Do you know what time it is? "

“I’m sorry Lauren. Your place was the closest and I’m losing quite a lot of blood and it really hurts." I let out a hiss as another sharp burning sensation comes over me.

"Where are you?" 

"Just outside next to the rose bushes. I was about to buzz the bell but remembered that you aren't living by yourself anymore," I reply trying for neutral and failing miserably.

I hear Nadia's voice through the phone. “Who is it babe? It's late come to bed." I try not to imagine Nadia's hands all over the beautiful blonde woman who has captured my heart and soul. Lauren puts on her professional doctor voice and tells her there is a medical emergency and she has to go. Into the phone she says, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

I lay slumped against the wall taking deep breaths as I try to control the pain and my overwhelming emotions. At this point I don't know which hurts more the large gashes on my body or the pain of not being with Lauren.

I hear the front door open and close and hold my breath, preparing for the sight of the woman I long to hold in my arms again. When she turns the corner I can't help but smile even as Lauren’s face crumbles at the sight of my obvious injuries.

"Oh Bo," is all she can say as she rushes towards me, medical bag in hand.

"It's bad isn't it?" I say trying to get a read on her face, but she is in doctor mode now so it's impossible to tell.

"Bo, this is going to require your special brand of healing and there is no way that I am strong enough to heal you," she says with such frustration at her own shortcomings for being human that I find myself needing to comfort her instead of the other way round.

"'Hey, hey, look at me, it's okay.”

"How is it okay, Bo? It’s the one thing you need and I can't be that for you. I can't give you what you need."  
"Lauren that is not what I need from you, we... us... it's different... more. You do know that right?" I can't continue as another huge burst of pain spreads throughout my chest, it feels as if something is trying to claw its way out . My vision starts to fog until there is nothing but black.

 

“Bo? Shit! Think, Lauren, think. "

The frantic blonde pulls out her phone and dials a number and waits for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" 

"Emily, this is Dr. Lewis. You told me if I ever needed some help I could call you. Does that offer still stand?"

"Of course, Lauren, I would not have said it if I didn't mean it, you know that."

"Okay, are you at home? I'll be there in ten minutes," the doctor replied hurriedly.

“Of course. You remember where it is?” the woman on the other end enquires.

"Yes I do, I will be there shortly." Lauren hangs up the phone and gets to work rousing Bo enough to get her to the car. The doctor finally manages to bring Bo back to consciousness so she could bundle her into the back seat. Lauren talks to Bo as she speeds to Emily's estate as fast as humanly possible.

"Bo, try to stay awake for me, please. It won’t be long now. " 

"I miss you, Lauren, so much, I—" 

“Bo, open your eyes. Please keep talking to me." 

Bo is mumbling incoherently, something about pulling the nail out, stupid Lachlan for telling her how to... Nadia took my... mumble, mumble.

Lauren almost crashes into a parked car as her mind starts putting together those little pieces of information. Oh my God, how could I not have seen it before? I had read so many books about shaman curses needing to be broken by someone acting selflessly. Of course it would have been Bo. She has the biggest heart and would do anything for me no matter the cost to herself. How could she have just believed the new Ash so readily? Lachlan has probably never done anything by selfless means in his entire life. Lauren pictures the look on Bo's face when she tells her that she has recommitted to the Ash. He must have told her that she could never reveal that she had done it.

"Hang in there Bo, please.” Lauren is pretty much yelling as tears stream freely down her face, pulling into the driveway of her only hope.

I feel the car come to halt and wince as the pain comes back with a vengeance. I feel the cool night air on my sweat soaked skin as the car door is opened and a figure in shadow leans in.  
“Bo, I’m going to need you to be strong and help me get you to the house. Can you do that for me?” Lauren asks as she brushes a quick kiss to my forehead.  
With that gentle touch of lips a spark awakens that has been dormant for so long since Nadia had come back into Laurens life. That tiny spark pushes back the pain for a moment and I am able to slide out from the backseat with the assistance of my beautiful blonde goddess.  
Lauren is practically dragging me up the cobble stone walk to a beautiful house surrounded by a forest on three sides. "Wow pretty,” I mumble as I try to stay upright as we approach the door.  
"Where are we?” I ask as Lauren chimes the doorbell and waits. I am slowly losing consciousness again and I begin to sag in Lauren’s arms as the door opens to a beautiful stranger.  
"Lauren?” Emily frowns as she takes in the scene before her. "Is that who I think it is?"   
Lauren looks and the statuesque forest nymph with pleading eyes.  
"Yes this is Bo, the unaligned succubus. I don't have the strength to heal her. Please, Emily, I can't lose her."  
Emily seeing the distress in the pretty Doctor’s face sweeps Bo up into her arms, carrying her into her sanctuary.  
"I need to take her to my bedroom, I presume?” Emily says with an air of uncertainty. Lauren nodded.  
In her room, Emily placed the exotic succubus on the vine entangled four posted bed.  
"I will do what I can Lauren. Even this weak a succubus' primal urge to survive will be present just waiting for a warm body to feed from. It might be less painful if you go get a drink and watch some TV, or something," Emily says with concern for her friend. Lauren’s emotions are showing for the whole world to see and it is nothing she has ever seen before. As Emily sits beside Bo on the bed, Lauren nods once and takes a deep breath. With one last lingering look at the most important person in her life, the doctor turns away and closes the door.  
Emily is shocked by the obvious attachment the doctor has formed with the unconscious woman lying next to her. The human doctor that has earned her respect and friendship over the years is usually so composed and clinical. Most people view her as cold and detached, though she muses most of the fae don't take the time to look beneath the surface because, well, she is human after all. Humans don't rank higher than food to most fae, and if they took the time to notice they would see that Lauren is in a class all by herself. Emily has never seen the amazing doctor so raw with emotion before and finds it quite fascinating.   
Looking down at the exquisite woman beside her a smile forms and the nymph finds herself saying, "What have you done to my usually closed off friend, hmm, little succubus? Have you melted her heart?"   
Emily smiles as she looks down at the unconscious woman lying next to her. "Okay, here goes nothing. Let’s see if we can help the doctor out, huh?” she says as she leans in to kiss the woman that has so obviously captured Lauren’s heart. At first nothing seems to happen and then slowly the dark woman beneath her opens her mouth, welcoming the warmth and life that Emily has to offer. Emily feels a tug deep inside her as passion floods her senses and she is urged to deepen the kiss as two hands reach up, encircling her neck and pulling her closer.

Perched on the edge of the forest green suede couch, Lauren sits with a bottle of wine and the TV remote. Hundreds of channels and there is nothing that can take her mind off of the whirlwind of thoughts crashing through her mind. Shocking her out of her trance is the sound of her phone ringing. She pulls it out of her leather jacket and glances at the caller ID. Nadia. That’s all I need, she thinks as she presses the accept button.  
"Hi Babe, why aren't you in bed sleeping like the rest of us should be?" she asks as a greeting.  
“I was sleeping but I woke up and you weren't there beside me, so I had an uncontrollable urge to call you. I'm sorry I shouldn't be bothering you, I’m sure you don't have time to talk.  
"I have a few minutes. Is there something bothering you, Babe?" Lauren decides to step outside as low muffled moans start to resonate from the direction of the bedroom. As difficult as the sounds are to hear it means that Bo is healing which lifts a smile to her face and makes her heart ache a little less.  
"Lauren, is there something the matter? Are we okay? I know that it should be a little weird because I was asleep for five years and you have been living your life and you are bound to have changed in that time, but something feels off and I don't know if it's me or not. I mean I know I’ve been clingy and I never was before but you also seem… I don't know, somewhat distant. Are you still there... Lauren?  
"Hmm, yes, I’m still here. Nadia I am sorry if I seem distant, these last five years have not been easy, so I guess to cope I closed myself off so that it all wouldn't become too much. But yes I have changed whereas you have been frozen in time."  
"That’s not my fault Lauren. I..."  
"I know, Baby, but it doesn't change the fact that things are different and may never be the way they were before. I still love you but,” Lauren sighs, “I don't know if I am in love with you anymore. My emotions are a mess right now, Nadia. I need time to process everything." She closes her eyes waiting for her lover’s response.  
"Is this because of Bo, Lauren? Anyone with eyes can see that something is going on there. I just didn't want to think about it. How am I supposed to compete with that? She's freaking gorgeous."  
"Nadia, I can't do this now, I need to get back to work. Can we talk about this when I get home? Please?"  
"I don't really know what else there is to say because you certainly didn't deny anything, did you? But fine, Lauren, we have to do this sooner rather than later, alright?” Nadia says through what sounded like clenched teeth.  
"Soon I promise. I'm sorry I have to go. Go back to sleep and I’ll see you in the morning." As she hangs up the phone a huge sigh escapes her lips as her world starts to crumble around the edges. I can't keep doing this, she thinks to herself. It's not fair to Nadia or Bo for that matter. I love Bo more than I thought I could love anyone but is it real or is it because she is a powerful succubus that oozes with charm and confidence and all that is sexy. If I hadn't met Bo, Nadia wouldn't have her life back and I would still be searching for a cure that doesn't exist. God why does everything have to be so damn hard?   
"My head hurts," she mumbles before going back into the house.

A half a bottle of wine later, Lauren hears a door open and turns to see Emily emerge and carefully close the door behind her. With a sad smile on her face Emily approaches her friend and pulls her into a warm embrace.  
As she steps back she says with an apologetic smile: "I know that can't have been easy for you Lauren, needing someone else to heal her, but if it helps I don't think your succubus finds it easy either. I think she needs you more than you know. She is good as new physically but for the emotional part that’s all you doc. Go to her, I’m going to take a shower. Take your time. Don’t rush." With another quick hug and a whispered thank you from Lauren, the beautiful nymph practically skips down the hall and into the bathroom, closing the door with a resounding click.  
Hesitantly Lauren approaches the bedroom door straightening out her blood stained clothes as she goes nervous about what she is going to do when she sees the object of her affection on the other side.  
When the blonde enters the room she finds the beautiful succubus sitting on the edge of the bed naked except for the sheet wrapped around her, with her head in her hands. She doesn't look up as the doctor walks slowly toward her.

I hear someone enter the room. It takes but a moment to realize that it is Lauren. I swear I could sense her in a room full of people I am so attuned to her. I can't bring myself to look at her yet. I feel whole again. Healthy. The magnificent forest nymph was very powerful and my body is still thrumming with the remnants of her touch. But my heart clutches in my chest as I think of Lauren waiting outside again while I engage in pleasures of the flesh with someone that isn't her.  
She edges closer, hesitant. Is she afraid that I will be angry with her for pimping me out? I take another deep breath before looking up into the deep soulful brown eyes that belong to my... Lauren. I smile at her shyly trying to read the emotions playing across her face.  
"Lauren I’m so sor—"  
"No, don't apologize, Bo. There is nothing to apologize for, you are what you are and I absolutely love every little thing about you. Even the part you think is a monster. You are the most exquisite creature I have ever come across, I wouldn't change a thing," the blonde says seriously.  
"Even Emily? You have seen her right, gorgeous tall supermodel with curves in all the right places." I joke trying to bring a smile to my ex-lover's face. I am rewarded with a shy smile and a slight pinking of her cheeks.  
"Yes even Emily," she says with a slight chuckle. Lauren's face turns serious again. "Are you okay Bo? How are you feeling?" She takes a seat beside me and I can feel the warmth of her thigh and the flare of desire that Lauren always seems to reserve for me. I lean into it; this woman is like oxygen to me. I can't live without her; I won't live without her... Nadia be damned.   
"I'm healed Lauren see?" and I lower the sheet to show her my now perfect unblemished chest. I am rewarded with an almost nuclear aura of desire that I want to hold close to me forever. I sense the change in my eyes just before I hear a gasp from Lauren. I push down my renewed hunger and take her hand in mine.  
"I can't lose you Lauren, it's killing me not being with you, close to you. I have never felt this strongly about anyone before, it's new and scary but I don't want it to ever go away."  
"Bo, do you remember what you were talking about in my car on the way over here?” Lauren asked keeping her face neutral.  
"Um not really," I mused, "was it something embarrassing?"  
"No more like enlightening," Lauren replied. "It was you who removed the curse from Nadia, not the ash, wasn't it Bo?"  
I tightened my grip in Laurens hand momentarily lost for words. "Well, I was chatty in the car, wasn't I?" I was trying to make light of the revelation I had accidentally let slip while in my delirious state. When Lauren didn't say anything I said the only thing I could say. "It was the right thing to do, The Ash said it had to be a selfless act, it meant I had to be prepared to let you go. It was the hardest thing I have ever done." We sat in silence for what felt like forever before I gave a little push. "Please say something, Lauren."   
"Oh Bo, no one has ever sacrificed so much for me before without expecting something in return," the blonde replied, tears pooling in hers eyes.  
"What like lifelong servitude, for instance?" I instantly regretted the words. "Sorry it’s not your fault. I’m pretty sure that’s why Lachlan told me I could never tell you. Because he wanted your wavering loyalty renewed and he used me and my love for you to get it. Nadia wakes up, you get your girlfriend back and Lachlan takes the credit and you rededicate yourself to the light and him. And I..." I can't finish. All the hurt and anger washes over me again and I think to myself: what about me? What do I get out of it?  
"Bo, things with Nadia are complicated. I mean, I spent five years searching for a cure for a disease she didn't have and then I meet you and I feel like my whole world has opened up changed in a moment. You broke down all my barriers, made me feel things I hadn't felt in so long." The blonde sighed and wiped away the stray tears that had managed to escape her expressive brown eyes. "I Love Nadia."  
The words feel like a slap but I remain calm, I don't want to say something I may regret. I have certainly done that before. Lauren stares at me for a moment and it feels like she is looking into my very soul. When she starts to speak again there is a certainty in her eyes that I have never seen before. “I love Nadia, but I am not in love with her. Bo you are all I think about from the moment I wake till I lay down at night. Nadia can sense it. She knows that my heart belongs to another... to you." Lauren gives me a shy smile. "I love you Bo, I want to give this... us a go... if you want to that is.”   
I sit there feeling all my pent up worries and sadness slip away as her words sink in, she loves me. She really loves me. I feel a huge grin form on my lips and I can finally say the words that I have been holding on to for so long.  
"I love you, too, Lauren. With all that I am.” And with that I lean in to this beautiful woman before me and claim her lips with my own, letting everything else melt away until it is just me and the woman I love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first little attempt at writing. Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought of it. Thanks.


End file.
